1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and circuit for an animal carried timer that gives an audio signal after a preset time has elapsed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Obviously the communication of complex ideas to pets or other domestic animals is problematic. For instance, one cannot tell a dog to be back in twenty minutes, let the dog out and expect it to return at the desired time.
A prior art reference which addresses the aforementioned problem is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,337 which discloses a method whereby the owner transmits shocks to the animal to achieve the desired behavior.
Other references which are of some relevance to the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,823,691; 3,980,051; 4,202,293; 4,234,876; 4,335,682; 4,539,937; 4,627,385.